


Oh no. (Fixed and re uploaded)

by Thiccvenom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Major Illness, References to Depression, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Therapy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiccvenom/pseuds/Thiccvenom
Summary: Listen y'all it's shit I came up wth durin my recovery class.It's not gonna end well... I mean ik it's very ooc but wtfc





	Oh no. (Fixed and re uploaded)

Steve was hunched over holding a soft pillow Tony had given him for some reason. He heard soft shuffling feet as Soft Black curls came bouncing into the room holding a cup “It’s tea” He said placing into his hands with a soft smile. He nodded softly as took the cup from him as he sipped softly. Lester smiled softly as settled next to him leaning on him as he softly spoke “Are you okay”? He looked up at him as Lorne nodded softly “Of course” He said as his eyes bugged from his head A smile plastered onto his face. Tony smiled at him as he looked at the concern plastered on his face. Tony moved closer to him wrapping his pudgy hand around Steve’s long boney fingers. He felt the warmth of his body etch closer as he laid his head onto his shoulder.   
Morning came quick- Well no longer morning it was twelve in the afternoon as he rose his head looking at the emptiness of side beside him. He slowly rose up looking around as he placed his feet onto the ground. He came into the kitchen to see the small figure standing in socks and his t shirt he felt a small etch onto his face as he came up behind him, he wrapped his arms around him bending his knees to rest his nose into Lester’s soft skin “Good morin’” He said sleepily as he squeezed him hearing the soft squeak come from Tony he smiled as his soft voice cooed out “Morning Steve. Would you like some coffee”? He said softly. Steve grunted as Tony nodded pouring the liquid into Steve’s favorite cup, he handed the cup to him as Steve sipped the hot liquid gently. Tony sat in the chair across from him looking at his sad expression as he starred deeply into the black coffee “What happened last night”? he asked in a soft voice. Steve only grunted in a response as he stood, leaving the room.   
“Work, Work, Work” Steven mocked behind the wheel of his vehicle as he was slowly pulling out of the driveway, The road was empty, “Of course it is” He argued with no one just his thoughts as his thoughts shot back at him, Wasn’t our choice to move out here into nowhere “I fucking know that, But nooo, Tony wants it his way” He said as hit his free wrist on the steering wheel, He picked up speed seeing how late he was, again! He felt his eyes growing heavy as he reached down, There was a big blurr as he dropped his coffee in his lap as he made eye contact with something, Slamming on his breaks he felt the car jolt, He heard the tires scream as glass cracked and shattered, He felt his eyes finally close .   
Warmth and bright colors were all that he saw he heard nothing but silence as he rose up, The grass was green as flowers bloomed at his feet. “Steve” A soft warm voice filled his ears as he looked up to see the figure “Mama” He felt like the air had been knocked out of his chest as he scrambled to his feet. She only cocked her head as she starred at him her soft green eyes barreling into him as her soft pale skin glowed underneath the white gown she wore “Mama” He said once more as he moved to reach out to touch her, she slapped his hand away from her “It’s not time baby” She said her soft voice was hoarse as her thin lips curved “You’re going to be okay” Steve only starred at her “What are you talking about” He asked softly. He felt his heart start again as he was torn from the dream like state with a gasp of air he coughed as he tried to fall onto his side pain shot through his side as he saw the blood covered pavement as he felt a hand reach out to touch him he looked over he was met with the same glowing face only the surroundings were dark, Thunder rumbled as he looked more clear the trees weren’t right they looked sideways everything seemed sideways as he moved his head he realized they were upside down “It’s time to get up” She said still watching him as he moved his arm pain shot through his entire body as he felt warm liquid coming from different parts of his body mostly his nose he used his hand to touch the liquid “What happened” he asked the glowing figure “It’s time to get up” The woman told him.

“It’s time to get up” The woman spoke again as warmth filled his body and the colors brightened to white, he opened his eyes “What the fuck” He muttered as his eyes adjusted, he heard a soft voice “Steve” the voice was filled with concern “Mama” he asked softly “No, No it’s Tony baby” He felt soft warm fingers caress his pale cheeks “Oh baby are you okay”? He asked softly Steve looked away from him looking around the room for the woman he felt warm fingers wrap around his cheeks as his neck cracked as big brown eyes were met with his as he starred at him “Tell me what the fuck Is wrong with you. You can’t keep doing this to me... you left this morning without even saying anything and then-Then" He could tell he was choking up as the tears filled his wide dark eyes, he felt his hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders as his head collapsed into his chest “It’s okay...Shush now” Tony felt cold fingers on his back as he looked up at him with big eyes “I’m fine now, It’s okay it’s all going to be okay” He said with a soft smile as he cupped his chin his hands he kissed the bridge of his nose as he heard a soft chuckle come from Tony.   
The room was small with pale fresh paint on the walls, A single plant sat in the corner of the room, A oder woman with soft brown hair pulled back into a bun sat across from Steve, Her hands were placed in her lap as she starred at Steve “Tell me what happened the night you crashed” Steve starred at the woman “I mean... I don’t know Karen, it was a big blur I heard Tony’s voice saying his wedding vows and then everything went black” She starred at him “I know when you’re lying to me” She said in a monotone voice “Then... there was a woman in white... My mother” he looked over at the potted plant wishing it could speak “Go on” Karen edged on “She told me it wasn’t my time and she touched me I felt her touch” He felt himself smile at the thought of his mother “I woke up the car was upside down and I was bleeding, I think it was my nose... She was still there in the seat with me she touched my cheek and told me It wasn’t time and then I don’t remember anything after that” Karen nodded “You lost a lot of blood... you were dead at the scene” She said placing her hands into her lap.   
The door clicked and buzzed as he opened it to see Tony chatting up an old face he hadn’t seen since that drunken night he wrecked his car into that ditch. He slowly approached as a scene began to play out in his head, The busting glass, The screams of pure happiness as the car collided with the tree, The darkness of everything - “Steven” he heard the voices calling him as he snapped his eyes ovIt seemed robotic the way their eyes shot up at the same time as both of their lips drawn into smiles, they both stood at the same time as the old friend opened his arms up as Steve lazily moved to him allowing the man to embrace him. “How long has it been”? The old face grinned Steve only shrugged and looked the other way as he broke the contact walking out of the building. The air was cold to fucking cold for him. It was a short distance away from his car as he blew into his closed fist as he heard the familiar voice calling after him “Stevie...what’s wrong” The voice got closer as he tried to trudge faster to his car.   
He knew he’d have to hear it when Tony got home, if he got home but that didn’t matter all that mattered right now was, he was alone away from any and all distractions as soon as he breathed a sigh of relief, he heard the slam of a set of car doors and incoherent cursing as the door swung open he could feel his blood pressure rising as he heard the words form out of Tony’s mouth “What the fuck Steve” He herd the plea in his voice. His eyes snapped over to see the door hanging open and the old face in his house “Close the goddamn door. What the fuck are you doing here” The first curse was meant for either one of the them and the second was meant for the old stranger. “I only brought Tony home... you just left him Stevie what’s going on”? The stranger squinted at Steve “Look... Bucky just get out okay” The man named Bucky only looked at him as he opened his mouth “Just get the fuck out” He screamed

Bucky threw his hands up as the door shut behind him. Tony starred with fear in his eyes as Steve drew closer.   
Tony caressed his bruised cheek in the mirror as he starred at his reflection his left eye was sunk in with a beautiful purple underneath. He held the canceler stick to his eye as he made little U shapes underneath his eyes as he blended it in with a sponge, he starred back at his reflection he smiled at his handy work as he huffed with a smile “All better” His smile saddened as he heard Steve screaming to someone in the other room. He ran into the other room as he neared the door he slowled “Call Nine one, One you fucking cunt, He fucking overdosed”!   
The ride to the hospital was short but felt like years as trees and houses past by like a blur. Everything was white as they ran through the hallways, Door by door by white fucking door until a hint of brown and a beautiful busty blonde woman sitting, He couldn’t hear what Tony was saying but he saw the busty blonde behind the counter point, and he was running again as door by door passed Tony stopped dead in his tracks. Tony’s mouth was gaped as he starred at Steve with fear in his eyes as he swung the door open softly.   
Nothing was ever easy. Goodbyes weren’t easy. Hellos aren’t easy. Fucking rehab wasn’t easy. Having a shaggy haired man who almost died in a car accident the night you said you could drive drunk and then years later watching him have an overdose on hydromorphone on your front porch step had to be the hardest, AT least for Steven.   
Steve had let Tony set up the room as best as could. Frilly pillows were placed on the bed. Soft blankets laid underneath, Hell he even dug up the old box T.V and stereo to put into the room. He heard bags dropping behind him as he turned to see Steve and Bucky “The rooms all set honey” Tony cooed softly as Tony took the bags from the unkept man, He looked so disheveled as he lazily shuffled over to the small bed sitting down on it, His long shaggy unkept hear was messily pulled back in a ponytail strands of greasy unwashed hair hanging in front of his sunken dark eyes. “Showers down the hall... and if you want, I’m going shopping today I can pick you up some fresh clothes and goodies” Tony seemed almost excited his pudgy hands clasped together, and a half smile plastered on his lips. He could see a smile form on James lips stretching the dry skin eventually cracking it. Steve felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. As he watched the disheveled man trying to hold himself up smile, he felt sick like he wanted to punch him just for trying to smile he hated every fucking second of it.   
The sun was still in the sky bright and warm as every door in the house hung open letting a soft breath in as Steve was sprawled out on the couch, Eyes closed as he felt himself drifting off as a voice shook him in his sleep. “Thanks again” He nearly jumped out of his skin “Shit Buck” Steve chuckled as he sat up “Ah man I'm sorry” Bucky looked away from him with a small smile creeping on his face , Steve shook his head looking Bucky up and down he was in black wife beater and a pair of old faded Hawaiian pants Tony had left out for him, his once greasy matted hair was freshly combed and pulled into a bun on his head. Steve moved up allowing room for Bucky to sit with him “Tony should be back soon” He said softly Bucky grunted in response. The pit in his stomach was back as he starred at Bucky “It’s real nice having you back.” Steve smiled warmly as he looked at him Bucky who had the stupidest grin on his face as he starred at him “Yeah, Who would’ve thought after all these years I'd be the one to fall off the wagon before you did” Bucky wheezed out the last few words as laughter took over him. Steve followed with Bucky as they both barreled over in laughter. 

Steve watched from the bathroom window as Bucky helped Tony with the individual wrapped goodies carrying handfuls of bags up the porch stairs setting them down and going back for the rest. Steve came out of the bathroom a short while later to see bags scattered across the white and black plastered tile, Tony was holding up what seemed to be a sun shaped soap dispenser he had the brightest smile carved into his lips as he held it up high Bucky shared the same expression as Tony. Steve cleared his throat and Tony shifted his attention to Steve “Isn’t he cute Stevie”? Tony cooed at the object holding “Him” up Steve nodded “It is babe” He gave the best smile he could manage at the worthless object. He sat back and watched his boyfriend and best friend fondle through the bags of worthless junk they didn’t need but it made Tony happy, so he just went with it Tony deserve this so did James.


End file.
